


Not the fortunate ones

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Her tiny apartment above the Atelier had cooled down slightly when the sun went down, but it was still too warm, sweltering, even when she'd opened her creaking windows, even when they’d stripped down to their underwear.





	Not the fortunate ones

“Lick…” She felt giddy, giggling when Paninya disappeared half-way under her couch to chase the other die. “Ear!”

_ Lick ear? _ She coughed on her beer, trying not to choke while laughing. “How is that sexy?”

“Well, you know, what about you try!”

“No, no.” Winry laughed. “You’re supposed to lick my ear.” 

“Okay.” Paninya giggled. “Come here, Winrear, wanna lick your ear.” She crawled close, throwing her arms around Winry, tickling her hair with her nose and licking a wet raspy stripe on her ear, across her piercings, sending heat up her cheeks, followed by a kiss.

“Now you throw.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The eighteenth (holy shit eighteenth???) prompt from the random choice generator was "sexual play", and I wanted to some fun winpan!  
Come roll dice at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
